Umjammer Lammy excellent adventnure CHAPTER ONE
by ps1fan26
Summary: okay this is story were unjammer lamey goes to the mall and falls in love and they go on a date but maybe something go wrong i wont tell you you have to find out okay please read
1. Chapter 1

Umjammer Lammys first adventnure by ps1fan26

(NOTE: this is only my second fan fic so plz dont rate badly and have fun!!! ok here we go (not for kdis)

UmJammerLammy was a cow who lived in PaRappa town, but maybe it wsa UmJammer town? (since the first game is about Parappa the rapper and he lives in parappa town so...?) She was very lazy and often would forget wat she swas going to do, Also she dind't have much self confidence.

On day she was walking to the store because she couldn't face herself in t mirror so she wanted to buy a cloth to cover it up. She ran into Joe Chin on way to supermarket. "Never fear because JoeChin is here!" he shouted and beating her up! They had to scrape her of the pavement because of her injureis and she could nt move as she was beat jup. She is in hospital and hooked upto an iron lung. Umjammerlammy didn't have a guitar and said "wats this i dont have a gutar!?"The iron lung began to rap: "Dogo casino its all in the mind if you wana test me im sure youll find the things i gave you is sure to save you but nevertheles youll get a helping from me now" and now umjammer lammy says "the giutar is in my mind" at the hear of "dojo casion" so she thikns "Leave it to LAMY" and the IV tube became her guitar! So the iron lung started playing music and it was all "its a but of a rush and a bit of a dash" so she played it on her guitar and the meter didnt change. then the lung sang "i`ve got patients to feed so move your fat a**" so she played that on guitar. "it said Remember strike it rich the key is lung save everybody from their knee's to their tongue" so she played it on guitar and meter drops down to BAD. th elung said "this is the best hospital in town from all around" bu t lammy sucks so much at guitar that she was bad at it and it U RAPPIN AWFUL! later it said ""every single day patients come in every way i aint got no time fro nobodya" and she lost that one to and it said "do you know why i stoped your life support again"and she said "No why" and the equipment stated "YOU GOTTA DO IT AGAIN!" she said "WHAT IM OUT OF TIME" and she was and died. also it was a dream 


	2. Chapter 2

Umjammer Lammys first adventnure by ps1fan26

(NOTE: this is only my second fan fic so plz dont rate badly and have fun!!! ok here we go (not for kdis)

UmJammerLammy was a cow who lived in PaRappa town, but maybe it wsa UmJammer town? (since the first game is about Parappa the rapper and he lives in parappa town so...?) She was very lazy and often would forget wat she swas going to do, Also she dind't have much self confidence.

On day she was walking to the store because she couldn't face herself in t mirror so she wanted to buy a cloth to cover it up. She ran into Joe Chin on way to supermarket. "Never fear because JoeChin is here!" he shouted and beating her up! They had to scrape her of the pavement because of her injureis and she could nt move as she was beat jup. She is in hospital and hooked upto an iron lung. Umjammerlammy didn't have a guitar and said "wats this i dont have a gutar!?"The iron lung began to rap: "Dogo casino its all in the mind if you wana test me im sure youll find the things i gave you is sure to save you but nevertheles youll get a helping from me now" and now umjammer lammy says "the giutar is in my mind" at the hear of "dojo casion" so she thikns "Leave it to LAMY" and the IV tube became her guitar! So the iron lung started playing music and it was all "its a but of a rush and a bit of a dash" so she played it on her guitar and the meter didnt change. then the lung sang "i`ve got patients to feed so move your fat a**" so she played that on guitar. "it said Remember strike it rich the key is lung save everybody from their knee's to their tongue" so she played it on guitar and meter drops down to BAD. th elung said "this is the best hospital in town from all around" bu t lammy sucks so much at guitar that she was bad at it and it U RAPPIN AWFUL! later it said ""every single day patients come in every way i aint got no time fro nobodya" and she lost that one to and it said "do you know why i stoped your life support again"and she said "No why" and the equipment stated "YOU GOTTA DO IT AGAIN!" she said "WHAT IM OUT OF TIME" and she was and died. also it was a dream 


End file.
